


The Omega Verse

by AConfusedDeathEater



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/omega verse, BIg bang is a gang, Bts is also a gang, F/M, Jungkook is the only main character that is an omega, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, No Bands, dropout bts, everyone else is an alpha, highschool themed, neglected/abused Kookie, runaway kookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedDeathEater/pseuds/AConfusedDeathEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is an omega in a world of alphas and female omegas. His friends, the BTS squad, slowly lose focus of their lives and treat him differently. When he breaks, a rival gang, Big Bang, picks up the pieces. Is there any point in even trying anymore? - first two chapters are a teaser/two paged summary. First chapter begins at chapter three but please take the time to read the first two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel/The Backstory

Summary: In which Big Bang and BTS are rival gangs, BTS slowly lose time with their omega driving him into the arms of Big Bang, who are "conveniently" there to help him.

Pairings: BTS/Jungkook, Big Bang/Jungkook

Warnings: Alpha/Omega verse and everything associated such as Mpreg, knotting, breast feeding, DubCon, forced pleasure, mating, marking

Dominants - Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Seokjin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jiyong, Seunghyun, Daesung, Youngbae, Seungri (we're going to call him by his stage name because Lee Seunghyun/Seungri and Choi Seunghyun/T.O.P. have the same names)  
Submissive - Jungkook  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a world of Alphas of every gender and orientation as well as Female omegas (also of every orientation), there were few male omegas. While there were transgender female to male omegas, they were denied surgeries as it would be a false omega, according to alphas. This was because male omegas were so rare, so few and far between, that it was rude to try and become one physically. To claim to be a male omega was against the law and could lead to fines and jail time, in some places a death sentence.

Jungkook wasn't one of those people. Jungkook was a male omega, and has the mark to prove it, not that he wants to flash it. When you are born, a government official along with specialists, test your body to see what type you are. You are then given a bracelet to what your suspected designation is, Male Alpha, Female Alpha, or Female Omega. Male Omega's were so rare that when Jungkook was born, he had a special bracelet made. Just before you start first grade at the age of seven, you get reevaluated as part of your health inspection. Your bracelet is given to your parents as a memento and you get given your tattoo. 

Every male is an alpha, beside Jungkook of course, and a few around the world that are already old and wrinkly. When you reach seven, they do an exam that tells whether you have female organs, and a test of chemicals in your brain. Omegas have more female hormones, while female alphas have more male hormones while still remaining female. Male alphas are male and do not have female organs, female alphas have female organs but they are infertile. Female omegas have an excess in female hormones and fully functioning female organs. Male omegas, though hard to find, have female organs that are fully functioning as well as male organs, making them hermaphrodites mostly.

Jungkook is that male omega. He had a male omega bracelet, mostly because he was a very sickly child and they had to do extensive testing on him since birth so they already knew. The government was very due to the current leader, so he wasn't imprisoned to be some baby maker for high up officials. He lived a free life, his parents were given sums of money to raise him. But it wasn't enough.

Jungkook knew from a very young age that he was different. People treated him like glass, which he kind of liked, but they also avoided him because if something bad happened they would most likely be in trouble with the government. He grew up with no friends and a rebellious attitude. His mother was an omega, his father and alpha and his older brother an alpha. Incest was overlooked when it came to male omegas, so he and his brother had been in an arranged marriage since he was declared a male omega.

He also knew that his parents and brother hated him. His father only dealt with him because he brought money from the government, but his mother hated him because she wanted a daughter. His brother hated him because he couldn't marry who he wanted and was forced to marry his younger brother by ten years. His brother and mother abused him when no one was watching, only in places no one could see. His father neglected him and the money was spent on alcohol, dresses for his mother and expensive gifts for his father. 

As an omega, Jungkook had a different uniform in middle school. While everyone else had beige dress pants/skirt, white shirts, black ties and socks with a beige blazer, Jungkook had to wear something else. He got pants in the winter, but was forced to wear knee length shorts. His color scheme was different as well, with black shorts/pants and blazer, a grey dress shirt and socks with black shoes. His omega tattoo under his eye was also a big give away that he was different.

However, middle school is where he met his best friends. Park Jimin, a slightly chubby cheeked boy with a fun, touchy feely personality. Min Yoongi who constantly dyed his hair random colors such as red or wisteria, a silent but funny guy. Kim Namjoon, a tall boy with black hair that he slicks back and glasses, a very dominant alpha even from a young age. Kim Seokjin, a rich heir-type boy who was a mother hen. Kim Taehyung, a tall brunette who recently died his hair orange was also touchy-feely and funny with a constant rectangle smile on his face. And lastly, Jung Hoseok, an average heighted boy who was very well at his studies but is a slob, and his family owned the largest hospital in the area.

They were all older than him, so they were in higher grades. Jeon Jeongguk, called Jungkook, was in the sixth grade. Taehyung and Jimin were in seventh and Namjoon was in eighth. Hoseok was a freshman in high school while Jin and Yoongi were sophomores. He originally was friends with Jimin, who introduced him to Taehyung, who introduced him to Hoseok. Through Hoseok he met Yoongi and Jin, and lastly the resident bad boy, Namjoon. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

Now, however, Jungkook was in high school. Years had passed since they met and they were his family. Jungkook was in freshman year while Yoongi, Jin, and Hoseok were seniors. Yoongi and Jin got held back for always ditching and not trying at school, of course this was purposeful so they could all be together. Taehyung and Jimin were sophomores and Namjoon was a junior. This was also the year Namjoon created a gang.

Their gang wasn't big, but it was necessary. They started out as protectors to Jungkook, because in high school everyone started maturing and getting attracted to the only male omega in their country like moths to a flame. However, their city was already gang infested so they decided to upgrade so nobody got ideas. They rose to power quickly. Many called them jjang, more and more as they defeated more lower gangs. The others never let Jungkook do anything, insisting he was their mascot. The lower level guys weren't allowed in their little hide out, unless they were reporting something interesting, to keep them away from their precious omega.

This wasn't going to last, Jungkook knew it. And he was right. People kept away from him in school, and he ran away from his abusive family to be with his rightful family. He stayed in school, getting good grades and was the school beauty. Yoongi, Jin, Jimin and Namjoon dropped out of school, leaving only Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok, who wasn't really in school because he graduated. So now, Jungkook and Taehyung were juniors. 

Now to the story. When everything fell apart and Jungkook had never felt so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung?" Jungkook drew closer to the couch where Namjoon and Jin were sitting with a lower rank member from a newly acquired gang, the Big Bang. Big Bang was a little bit younger than their group and tried to overtake them. Taehyung stormed their hideout by himself and took them out. Currently. Namjoon and Jin were talking to the ex-leader, Kwon Jiyong, known as G-Dragon. Nobody noticed the way Jiyong eyed Jungkook.

"Yes, Jungkook?" Namjoon answered in a slightly tense voice, eyes piercing him. Jungkook knew not to come out when they're meeting the lower rank.

"I don't feel good and I couldn't find Hobi.." Jungkook seemed to cower at the look Namjoon was giving him, only relaxing slightly when he sighed and opened his arms. Jungkook wasted no time in crossing the room dressed in only Namjoons shirt and holding a stuffed bunny that Jimin gave him. Once he relaxed against his alpha, he panted lightly against his collar bone, head tucked beneath Namjoon's chin as he rubbed Jungkook's back.

"We're almost done so I'll allow you to stay this time. The others went out, they'll be back soon." Namjoon caressed his ear with his lips causing Jungkook to shiver. He sent the Kwon a look that had the man holding both hands up in peace. 

"What's wrong, Jungkookie?" Jin asked as he settled a hand high up on their maknaes thigh, the shirt slightly riding up. 

"My head and tummy hurts. I feel a little dizzy and when you guys weren't there when I woke up I got panicky." Jungkook nuzzled into Namjoon's chest and held onto Jin's hand. Namjoon sent a look to Jin that had him picking Jungkook up and carrying him out of the room.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll make it better. How about a bath?" Jin questioned Jungkook as he buried his nose in his silky hair.

"Will you get in with me, hyung?" The last thing the two remaining men heard was Jin's confirmation.

Jin carefully set Jungkook on the edge of the bath as he tried to put it on the perfect temperature. When he found that out after a few trial and errors, Jin set about undressing Jungkook, which was really just taking Namjoon's overlarge shirt off and setting Bunny on the sink. Getting undressed himself, he deposited his clothing next to Jungkook's and climbed into the tub, settling Jungkook in after. Jungkook as between his legs, leaning on his chest sideways, forcing Jin to feel the heat billowing off of the maknae.

"Is it your heat, do you think? You should've started getting it last year." Jin sounded worried and a little hopeful. 

"No, I don't think so hyung. I think it's just a fever." Jungkook hated saying it, because his hyung looked so disappointed. They were all worried that Jungkook wasn't going to get his heat, that they wouldn't be able to be there with him in that experience.

\----

"Hyungs?" Jungkook walked in on Yoongi and Jimin talking about something. He really wanted a hug, he was feeling sad today.

"Not right now, Jungkook." Yoongi said as he waved him away.

"Jungkook, we're busy. Go bother one of the others." Jimin tossed over his shoulder, neither having turned to him while talking. Jungkook stood there confused wondering why they were acting this way. He walked away to get cuddles from Hoseok, rubbing his chest all the way.

\---------

Jungkook was looking for Taehyung. He wasn't having luck in any of their usual spots so he decided to look for him at his class. Approaching the upperclassmens room, he knocked on the door. An "Enter!" was shouted and seeing as it was lunch break, Jungkook hoped he wasn't bothering anyone. The only people in the class was a few boys.

"Sorry for the intrusion, hyungs," Jungkook bowed briefly in respect before continuing. "I was wondering if you had seen Taehyung, I cannot seem to find him.." Jungkook looked crestfallen at this and some of the boys' faces went bright red at the cute, pouting face.

"Mm, yeah I know where he is." A tall boy with dyed red hair commented while nodding,one hand under his chin. When he noticed Jungkook had his attention, the boy motioned him over towards the window. An arm wrapped around his midback as his attention was pointed towards a head he knew to be Taehyungs. The orange head with brown roots could only be him as no one dared dye their hair to be like Taehyungs.

Taehyungs was with someone. Further leaning onto the boy who had his arm wrapped around him to see better, the junior's heart clenched as he saw Taehyung talking with a girl. It hurt even worst when he leaned in and started kissing her like it was an everyday thing. Maybe it was. Maybe that's why he never came home now. Maybe that's why he didn't like Jungkook anymore.

\-------------------

Time passed, as it always did. Jungkook was in his senior year at high school and pondering which college he should attend, if he should. It's not widely spoken, but it is looked down upon for an omega to continue schooling after high school. This is mostly so that they don't go into heat in the middle of a lecture and not be able to get to their mates or, for an unclaimed to be claimed without consent. While thinking this, Jungkook was eating his lunch on the school roof. Being only he and Taehyung in the school, he was eating alone because Taehyung was busy doing something for the gang.

It really shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did that he was feeling lonely. He had known his family for years yet they seemed to be distancing themselves from him. He couldn't help but feel the worse of himself, thinking it was his lack of heat that was driving this distance. Jungkook rubbed his chest as though physically pained by the thoughts running through his head. He couldn't continue eating so he put the plastic lid on his container and threw his trash away. He was just going to go back for today.

Arriving back at their "home", Jungkook observed the mess. Their home was really just an apartment that had a three rooms, two members per room with Jungkook sleeping with someone different each night. They got it cheap but it still took some money out of the gang budget to keep them all together. Their house now was currently trashed, couch cushions in a disray, papers strewn across the room, the table on it's side, glass smashed everywhere.

Jungkook sighed before starting to clean up the mess, no doubt from one of his friends. Then he heard shouting, which, while not uncommon at their house, was still a bit random. He wasn't nosy though, so Jungkook ignored it and continued cleaning, only looking worriedly at the front door as Jimin shoved shoulders with him and stormed out.

The way Jimin was acting with him made him think this was his fault somehow. Namjoon had started to be more busy with uprising gangs. Jin, the second hand, was dealing with their drug section, as it seems as though someone was scivving on payments. Taehyung has been ditching school more often, apparently on gang business but Jungkook heard rumors of him seeming some omega girl around campus. Yoongi was also not around as often. Another big gang member, Agust D, one of their allies, needed help with a situation and took their best fighter with him. Jimin always seemed angry and was apparently dealing with it by fighting in underground fights while Hoseok went with him to manage Jimin, just incase he couldn't walk or the cops came.

Jungkook rubbed his chest again. After his heat being two years late, the others started going their seperate ways. Not only become more violent and distant, but sometimes with him. Namjon hit him across the face the other day for interrupting a meeting with another taken over gang. The bruise was still there and he had to cover it with makeup but if someone looked hard enough they would see it.

Not really paying attention, Jungkook sighed while cleaning up glass. So when a book that had been perched precariously on the edge of a table fell as he bumbed into the table, Jungkook could only gasp in pain. Jungkook breathed deeply through his nose and opened his eyes to look down at his hand. He didn't even realize he closed them. There, sticking out of the middle of his palm, was a large shard of glass. He had been holding a pile of glass in his left hand, and while putting another piece into his hand, the book slammed his hand straight through the shard.

Paling, Jungkook quickly stood and wrapped a cloth around his hand and the glass before slamming the door open and hailing a cab to get to the hospital.

\------

He was given special treatment, which really wasn't a surprise considering his status. He was taken into surgery though because the glass was in a position to render his hand useless for the rest of his life. He was glad that that wasn't a case, however.

His friends didn't come see him, and he didn't expect them to with how they had been acting around him lately. Somebody did come see him though. A man named Seungri came with a dozen flowers and some candy. Jungkook was wide eyed as the man stalked into the room as though he owned the place.

"Hello, little one," Seungri said as he place the flowers on a side table.

"H-hello.." Jungkook was cautious, he didn't know this man. "Who..?"

"Ah, apoligies. My name is Seungri, I saw you sitting here looking sad and decided a quick stop to the hospital gift store would make you feel better. You're too beautiful to frown, little one." The man caressed Jungkook's face in his large hands. Jungkook nuzzled into the hand before he pulled back face flushed. He was more attention starved than he thought. The man only chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm Jungkook.. Well, Jeon Jeongguk, but everyone calls me Jungkook," Then he stoped suddenly as a thought occured and he unconciously said it outloud. "Or well, they used to."

"I'll call you "ggukkie" then. That way it'll be special." Jungkook blushed and nodded, smiling widely and revealing his bunny teeth.

\-----------

It wasn't their last encounter. Seungri gave him his phone number, but when Jungkook told him he didn't have a phone, Seungri frowned. Now, two weeks later, as he's getting his stitches removed, Seungri showed up.

"Sir, you can't be here." A nurse was trying to ushed him out but he smiled charmingly while pushing her out of the way.

"Seungri-hyung!" The bunny smile was back and Seungri couldn't help but smile back at him. He shuffled over and ruffled the silky hair before sliding his hand down to his cheek. Again, Jungkook nuzzled his hand but winced this time when the final stitch was plucked out. Seungri choose that moment to drop a box onto Jungkook's lap. "What is is?" He tilted his head sideways with a pout.

"I got you a phone, ggukkie. My number is already in there, under the first speed dial. I put a few of my friends in there as well, they really want to meet you. If you ever need anything and I'm unavailable, please don't hesitate to contact them." Seungri looked so seriously he couldn't help but nod. "Good. As I said, I'm under number one. Under number two is my friend Seunghyun, three is Jiyong, four is Youngbae and finally, fifth is Daesung. We're actually about to meet up for lunch, would you like to come?" Jungkook looked hesitant, pulling his plump lower lip into his mouth before nodding again. 

"You're free to go, Jeon-ssi." The doctor patted his hand after rewrapping it once again as a precaution.

"Ah, please, just Jeongguk, please." Jungkook looked at the older man imploringly. "Thank you for your work." He bowed before he left with Seungri.

Waiting for them at a lamb kabob place was Seungris' friends. Jungkook hesitantly reached out and gripped his wrist. His heart clenched tightly when his new friend shook his hand off. However, it instantly settled when Seungri entangled their fingers together instead. The second they entered the lamb kabob place, Jungkook melted against Seungri's side with a pleased moan as the most delicious scent in the world assaulted his nose. He felt Seungri's hand tighten around his briefly before pulling him over to a large round table where four others were already sat. Seungri pulled him down next to him and the introductions were started.

"Hello, little one. My name is Seunghyun." Jungkook blushed as his hand was grasped and his knuckles kissed. Seunghyun was apparently a 28 year old man, but he definitely aged well. He wore a black sweater and his dark hair was parted, slicking two different directions in waves. His skin was pale but it looked really soft and smooth.

"H-hello, nice to meet you, hyung." The much older men cooed at him and he blushed harder.

"I am Jiyong, but you can call me whatever, beautiful." A pinkish-red head also kissed the back of his hand. His ears were pierced and he wore a loose black v-neck that showed off his collarbones. He was also twenty-eight and wore a necklace with his name in Hangul written on it.

"Nice to meet you, whatever-hyung." Jungkook felt forward as he teased the older man. Jiyong blinked before laughing heartedly. The next person to grab his hand was tall and pale with bleached hair and bangs that covered the right side of his face. However, Jungkook could see the hint of a scar peeking out. Through the tight white wife-beater Jungkook's jaw dropped at the twenty-seven year olds muscles.

"I am Daesung. It's my pleasure, I assure you." The kiss to the back of his hand lingered and Jungkook swore he was going to pass out with how much heat was going to his head. The older man seemed to know it as he smirked a devilish little thing and kissed his left ring finger again before settling back in his seat, watching him with hooded eyes.

The last male made his heart stop beating.

The firm grasp on his hand brought him back to the present. "I am Youngbae. You are.. exqusite, little dove," The man breathed onto his hand before setting the most tender kiss onto his palm, then his wrist. This man reminded him of Namjoon, before he grew apart. He had shaved sides with one big faux-hawk. The hawk was bleached but the sides were his natural light brown color. He also had smooth skin but he was tanner and had black eyes like Jungkook. He had three earings in his right ear and lush lips that begged a kiss. He wore a tight black shirt and a leather jacket, but when he spoke Jungkook could catch a glimpse of a tongue piercing. He started fanning himself.

"I-I really am not.." He tried to deny the compliment. After all, if he was, then wouldn't his hyungs stop neglecting him?

The older men frowned. Youngbae, who sat directly to his left, continued holding his hand.

"But you are, surely you must realize that? You seem to have a beautiful personality, and I assure you, it matches your looks." He spoke against the back of Jungkook's hand.

Jungkook gave a hesitant smile that turned into a large bunny smile as the atmosphere cleared and the all joked around with eachother.

Jungkook didn't rub his chest anymore. Not after meeting them.

It was no surprise that a few months later, when Jungkook went into heat, it was with his new family.

 

\--------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Not really sure if I want to finish here or not... this could just be a really long, two paged summary. It won't be my only BTS fic, nor will it be my last A/B/O fic as I like that tag. However, I don't know if this feels done... I am going to say it is and if I decide to come back to it, it'll be used as a two paged summary.


End file.
